


coffee & rain

by kay_emm_gee



Series: in the span of a heartbeat (flash fics) [28]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9512450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_emm_gee/pseuds/kay_emm_gee
Summary: Clarke comes home after getting caught in the rain.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Coffee & rain - bellarke!"

Clarke threw her broken umbrella to the side of the apartment door, glaring at it darkly through the wet strands of hair that clung to her numb face. The useless thing had surrendered to the strong wind of the fall storm ten minutes after she left the hospital, leaving her to the mercy of the icy rain for the remaining ten minutes of her walk home. She was freezing, and grumpy after a long double shift that went overnight. She wanted nothing more than to crawl into her bed and sleep the day away. 

When she opened the door to her apartment, she almost moaned in happiness, because it was warm and smelled entirely of coffee. In a tired daze, she toed off her sopping shoes and let the smell lead her into the kitchen. Shuffling in, she saw Bellamy pouring a second mug before turning. He paused when he saw her, mouth parting. Then he clamped his lips together, and she narrowed her gaze as they twisted and pursed.

“Don’t,” she warned, but he couldn’t help himself. He burst into laughter, the coffee in the mugs he was holding sloshing slightly over the rims.

“You look like a drowned kitten,” he cooed. 

She made a face before heading straight for him. Pressing her face into his chest, she wrapped her arms around his middle. He didn’t even flinch at her chill and dampness, just rested his chin on the top of her head.

“Long shift?”

“The longest,” she groaned.

“Yours is decaf,” he murmured, then pressed a kiss to her temple. 

Clarke pulled away with a small grin and took one of the mugs. She sighed happily after taking sip, then glanced up at Bellamy. “I love you. For the coffee, and for you.”

“I love you too,” he said, stepping closer. Then he kissed her one the forehead and whispered, “Now go to bed.”

She did, and ten minutes later, he slipped under the covers with her, pulling her close. Clarke smiled as his presence chased that last of her shivers away. 


End file.
